Epocas Antiguas
by Har-Gin-Black
Summary: -¡Despierta Harry!- exclamo una voz masculina –ya va Sirius… cinco minutos mas- Harry le hace un movimiento con la mano a Sirius como diciendo que lo dejara en paz" si quieren saber mas leanlo... :)
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: La Carta

Dos jóvenes estaban caminando en un bosque oscuro, uno de ellos era un varón de oscuro cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda y la otra una bella pelirroja de ojos color castaño…

Dos personas en el campo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Despierta Harry!- exclamo una voz masculina –ya va Sirius… cinco minutos mas- Harry le hace un movimiento con la mano a Sirius como diciendo que lo dejara en paz –Párate ya Harry, tenemos que estar listos, ya viene Lunático con el desayuno- Harry se desperezo, se levanto del césped donde estaba durmiendo y miro a Sirius con fastidio –espero que no sea carne de jabalí como la ultima vez- Sirius esbozó una sonrisa –no Harry, me dijo que iba a traer comida de primera- dijo irónico Sirius –¿Que ira a hacer?- dijo Harry obtuvo su pregunta de inmediato viendo a Remus corriendo siendo perseguido por campesinos -¡Lunático!- dijo divertido Sirius, Sirius se paro agarro su varita y menciono el hechizo aturdidor contra los campesinos –¿Que hiciste Remus?- Sirius sonreía, mientras Remus se dejaba caer en el césped para descansar –tomé prestada la comida de la vieja forma- Dijo Remus riendo en el suelo -¡Como pudiste hacer eso sabes que yo siempre me apunto para esas cosas!- dijo Sirius decepcionado –nunca me dijiste- Dijo irónico Remus –¡Me las pagaras!- Sirius lo apunto con la varita –Uummm… un hechizo de pulgas estará bien o mejor un hechizo crece cabello- Sirius se divertía ante la expresión de Remus –Tranquilo canuto, baja la varita… ¡Harry ayúdame! ¿Harry?- viendo que no respondía se acercaron al árbol donde estaba Harry, y descubrieron que estaba dormido –Este niño ¿nunca se va a despertar?- pregunto Sirius, a Remus se le ilumino la cara y no de felicidad realmente –pero podemos hacer algo… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no Canuto?- Sirius sonrió y miro maliciosamente a Harry –si ya lo creo lunático… Avalooien- Harry sintió muchas ganas de rascarse, unas ganas insoportables de rascarse eso hizo que despertara de golpe –Ahh… que tengo en la espalda- dijo desesperado intentado rascarse la espalda, Sirius y Lupin reían a carcajadas -¡¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?!- Harry pregunto enfadado, los dos amigos no pudieron responder debido a que no podían dejar de reír.

Y así siguieron la última media hora hasta que Harry se harto y los amenazó con lanzarles un hechizo. –Les juro que de esta me las pagan- Harry le pego un mordisco a su pan, molesto –Vale, vale pero que va hacer el pequeño Harry- dijo Sirius con tono burlón –no lo se pero solamente descuídense que yo no los perdono- amenazó Harry –bien lo que tu digas señor Potter- Remus rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Harry, lo que hizo que molestara mas al muchacho –Tío Lunático… espero que sepas las consecuencias de hacer enojar a Harry Po…- Harry no pudo terminar ya que una linda lechuza de un peculiar color naranja-marrón, con un carta de atada en la pata derecha, se posó en el árbol donde ellos estaban desayunando –ve a ver de quien es Sirius- dijo Remus contemplando el bonito color de la lechuza, Sirius desenvolvió la carta que venia en un pergamino elegante de color amarillento, la carta venia escrita por una letra larga y fina, Sirius se quedo leyendo la carta detenidamente. –Y bien, ¿Quién envió la carta?- pregunto al fin Harry, Sirius tardo en reaccionar ante la pregunta y con un tono bajo y con una clara impresión de sorpresa llego a decir- es… es de Dumbledore.

(N/A: ¡Hola!, aquí estoy con una historia diferente, se que me a salido corto el capitulo y que tenia que explicar mas, pero es que era necesario para la trama, bueno que les pareció yo creo que no me ha salido tan mal, pero eso se los dejo a su criterio pero para eso se necesita algo importante dejar Reviews jejejeje… bueno sin mas que decirles me despido… ¡Feliz Navidad!... HGB…)


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Epona: diosa de la tierra

Capitulo 2: Albus Dumbledore.

-es… es de Dumbledore- Remus se le quedo viendo anonado, Harry no entendía la actitud de sus dos tutores – ¿Quién es Dumbledore- preguntó Harry al fin, Sirius miro a Remus y este le hizo un gesto afirmativo –Veras Harry… el fue nuestro maestro, si Harry el maestro de James, de Lily, de Remus y mió-; Sirius hizo una pausa, Remus ahora fue el que habló –el nos enseño todos lo que sabemos de magia y de combate de espadas, en ese tiempo fue donde James conoció a Lily- dijo con una media sonrisa, Harry miro a sus dos tutores atónito, por una parte estaba fascinado con lo del profesor y por otra estaba molesto con ellos dos por haber guardado el secreto. –Y bien… ¿Qué dice la carta- Sirius miro el pergamino y se lo entrego a Harry.

_Para: Sirius y Remus._

_Primero que todo hola, les envío esta carta por primera vez en tantos años que no nos hemos visto por la siguiente razón: tienen que venir aquí a Londres, necesito informales algo de suma importancia y traigan al niño que si no mal recuerdo creo que nombre es Harry es urgente que vengan inmediato espero que estén bien se despide._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry termino de leer la carta, y miro a Sirius mas sorprendido que antes –Y… y ¿vamos a ir- pregunto con un hilo de voz –nunca había leído una carta de Dumbledore así-; dijo Sirius meditando –Debe ser urgente, pues si iremos- Harry no sabia por que pero se le dibujo una gran sonrisa –Bien Harry busca tus cosas iremos ya, si tenemos suerte podemos conseguir tres caballos que nos lleven- Harry fue rápido donde el árbol y cogió su varita y a su pequeña espada, Sirius y Remus lo estaban esperando en la entrada de la aldea.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí-; preguntó Harry –Tranquilo, solo necesitamos tres caballos, ¿Remus todavía tienes las chapas de metal- pregunto Sirius –Si claro aquí están- Remus le entrego una bolsita abultada que hacia ruidos metálicos –Bien esperen aquí elijan su caballo, y cuando yo salga ustedes se montan en los caballos y nos vamos, de acuerdo- los dos asintieron, Sirius se paro enfrente de lo que parecía un establo, y entro una cabaña que tenia de letrero "Venta de Caballos el Viejo Will".

Sirius tardo no más de un cuarto de hora de salir de la cabaña, y en un susurro dijo "ahora", Harry y Remus se montaban en sus respectivos caballos, mientras que Sirius se montaba en un caballo tan negro como su pelo. Mientras el trío salía del establo escucharon un grito a lo lejos "Me engallaron, deténgalos", Harry, Lupin y Sirius echaron marcha con su caballos para no ser atrapados.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Sirius- preguntó Harry riendo –Bueno le dije que necesitábamos tres caballos y le mostré la bolsa pero sin abrirla y el muy ingenuo me la acepto sin antes revisar la bolsa… ¡rama- los tres bajaron la cabeza para evitar ser golpeados. Así siguieron su viaje, solo paraban para comer algo o hacer sus "necesidades", así llego la noche donde tuvieron que parar en un bosque cercano oscuro, hicieron una fogata y se quedaron sentados viendo la fogata arder.

-Ummmm… cuanto crees que falta para que lleguemos- Lupin preguntó, Sirius se recostó sobre un árbol –creo que para mañana al mediodía deberíamos estar ya en Londres-. –Ya veo… y si seguimos viajando con los caballos esta madrugada- ahora fue Harry el que habló –bueno creo que llegaríamos ya en la mañana- respondió Sirius sin mucha importancia y acurrucándose en el árbol –bueno basta de preguntas que tengo sueño y quiero dormir… ¡buenas noches- Sirius no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido, Harry también iba dispuesto a quedarse dormido, pero recordó algo que había sucedido esta mañana y un extraño brillo en los ojos le salieron, se iba a vengar de Sirius pero iba a ser una venganza peor, miró a Lupin y se aseguro de que estuviera durmiendo para así hacer funcionar el plan.

-Como es que era el hechizo que me dijo Sirius para crear pesadillas- Harry trataba de acordarse -¡ya lo tengo- recordó emocionado, con un movimiento de la varita apunto hacia Remus y lo puso al lado donde está Sirius –Alpträume- murmuro y el rayo cayo encima en donde están Sirius y Lupin, cerro los ojos concentrándose si algo salía mal seria muy peligroso, así paso los próximos diez minutos, abrió los ojos con satisfacción y esbozo una sonrisa se dejo caer sobre el árbol y se acurruco poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Sirius y Remus despertaron sobresaltados, se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a gritar. Harry se despertó por los gritos – ¡Que les sucede- Grito Harry adormilado -¿Qué?… ¿que hace él durmiendo conmigo- dijeron los dos al unísono, Harry pareció despertar y trataba de retener una sonrisa – ¿Hey que cosa hicieron en la noche- Pregunto Harry disimulando la risa con tos, Sirius y Remus palidecieron ellos soñaron que terminaron en la misma cama de una borrachera y ahora despertaron y se fijaron que estaban durmiendo en el mismo árbol. Harry empezó a reír como loco durante media hora, cuando pudo recuperarse les dijo –Aquí tiene mi venganza- (Hey quiero aclarar (NOTA DEL AUTOR: una cosa que debo aclarar, esto no es Slahs es solo la venganza de Harry hacia sus tutores, los tres son más machos que la palabra) Sirius y Remus lo miraron con enfado pero admitieron que fue una buena broma aunque no le dirigieron la palabra durante todo el viaje.

-Sirius, Remus… creo que ya llegamos- dijo


End file.
